The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it may be described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present technology.
State of the art metal-air batteries typically require liquid or gel electrolytes to conduct cations from an anode to a cathode. As such, a cathode, for storage of oxidized active material, and that is spatially separated from both the anode and the electrolyte, is also typically required. These requirements add to the volume and weight of a metal-air battery, and often mandate the inclusion of volatile materials.
In many applications, including, but not limited to, automotive and personal electronics, it is very desirable to minimize battery weight and volume, including the weight and volume of metal-air batteries. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved design for metal-air batteries that have the potential to decrease battery size and remove the requirement for volatile components.